The Rhythm of the Rain
by NCIS Obsession
Summary: This is a story of Tony reflecting on leaving Ziva behind in Israel. Inspired by the song "Listen to the Rhythm of the Falling Rain" by the Cascades. NOT a songfic. The lyrics in that song match their situation perfectly, it's almost freaky! Hope you enjoy!


_**I posted this the other day, but after learning from a reviewer that contrary to popular belief, posting song lyrics—even with a disclaimer—is illegal, and against site policy. Just a note to others who might not be aware of this rule. Check out some forums do get more information. It helped me a lot.**_

_**Anyway. Since I have removed the lyrics from this fiction, you may want to look up the song which inspired my story. I really like it and the resemblance to the Tiva story is uncanny. The song which inspired this story is "Listen to the Rhythm of the Falling Rain" by The Cascades.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS in any way**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Rhythm of the Rain<strong>_

Tony sat silently in his seat on the way home from Israel. As he stared absently out the small window, his mind drifted to her. Her beautiful chocolate eyes, her wavy brown hair, and her smile that could melt your heart. His heart ached as he thought about his only love, being left behind and there was nothing he could do about it.

Rain fell against his window as he drove home from the airport. Had he ignored the signs? If he had known what she was dealing with, maybe he could have stopped her. She could be here, with him, in his arms right now. He should have paid attention. He knew he had to work tomorrow, but he didn't know how he could possibly handle it. Every time her desk came into view, he would choke up and have to fight off the tears that were trying to escape. He didn't want to socialize, to be around people. If he couldn't be with Ziva, he didn't want to be with anyone. He couldn't live without her.

* * *

><p>He walked in to his apartment and didn't even bother to put his keys where they go. He fed Kate, his fish. <em>First Kate. Now Ziva?<em> Tony thought. How could this happen to him twice. He loved her. He never really got to tell her. Ziva, I love you. The words escaped him. He wished he could have said it to her.

She blamed herself. She regrets killing people, even if those people were very very bad. She wanted to be a ballerina, not an assassin! She just wants to start over. "I don't want her to start over," Tony said to himself. He felt as if he had just been ripped apart, torn to pieces. He stood by his window looking out over the city. It was a little less protected now. No crazy Mossad girl to keep it safer.

* * *

><p>Tony already missed her. He missed teasing her, flirting with her, watching movies with her, and he especially missed seeing her. He wasn't sure if he'd ever love someone again. His heart was crushed, and it felt like it would never recover. No one could come remotely close to being as great as Ziva, and if he tried dating again, his expectations would be too high. Everyone would be a letdown to him. His heart was still with Ziva. He would never ever get it back.<p>

The thunderstorm outside picked up. He wondered how the weather was in Israel. Nothing could keep his mind off of Ziva. He tried reading, eating, drinking, but none of it worked. He even tried watching a movie, but everything reminded him of her. When he first turned on the TV, the Sound of Music was playing. Her favorite movie. He changed the channel, but the next channel was playing Casablanca. Romantic movies were definitely out. Eventually, Tony gave up and shut off the TV. He laid down in his bed and tried to go to sleep. The soft pitter patter of rain on his window soothed him, and he let his mind wander as he drifted off into a dream.

* * *

><p>Tony woke suddenly and looked at the clock. It was only 2:30 in the morning. He didn't think he could sleep anymore so he went into the living room and poured himself a glass of wine. Look at him now, drinking wine alone in his living room at 2:30. Pathetic.<p>

It was all because of Ziva. He couldn't live without her. He wished he could tell her that again. It was hopeless. Tony felt like he was in a dark pit with no way out. Tears streamed from his eyes. "I miss her, I miss her, please…" he begged God. "Bring her back to me, please, I love her…" He wept on the floor and didn't even mind the wine he had spilled.

He had to let her go… That was all he could do. He couldn't live in this way, in this mess. The only thing he could do was let her go. It broke his heart to do so, but he knew he'd soon die if he continued to grieve. "Goodbye, Ziva…" He softly spoke to himself. "I'll always love you."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_**I thought the lyrics matched their situation after 11x2 perfectly, and it gave me chills the first time I listened to it. :'(**_

_**Tell me what you thought in a review. Also tell me if you actually listened to the song. I want to know what you thought of it too!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Also, I have a fanfiction in the works. It is the story of how Tony and Ziva, and McGee and Abby got together. I think it is going pretty well. It will not be ready for some time, but I am writing it now, but not posting it till it's done. With school and all, I probably won't write often, so it will be awhile. Be on the lookout (BOLO) for it, coming soon(ish).**_

_**Till Next Time! Thanks again!**_

_**~NCIS Obsession**_


End file.
